


Just One More Embarrassing Story

by Reirachan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reirachan/pseuds/Reirachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kaijou team goes to the water park</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More Embarrassing Story

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lovely anon-san's prompt! I hope you like it, dear

“You. Are. Fucking. Unbelievable.” Kasamatsu stated in an annoyed voice, a nerve clearly twitching next to his forehead, his arms crossed and a look of strong disapproval directed at his kouhai.

“I’m sorry, senpai!” said kouhai had teary eyes as he said that, a guilty look in his eyes that Kasamatsu just _couldn’t_ take seriously, like a puppy’s.

“Well, Kise, you _should_ be, because you really outdid yourself in stupidity this time,” he kept complaining, looking at Kise with those blue eyes like a pool of disapproval, and even though he was the shortest, he was looking _down_ at Kise, definitely. He felt so small.

“I said I’m sorry, senpai! I don’t even know what happened! The whole team just disappeared!” he tried to explain himself, but it was really hard when he really had no idea what happened. The Kaijou team decided to go to the water park to celebrate Kasamatsu’s birthday, and of course Kise was super excited about it. He didn’t know when everything went wrong. They decided to go take some ice cream and Kise was the last in the line, chatting with Kasamatsu. By the time he got his ice cream, the whole team had disappeared, leaving both of them alone.

“And it’s not like it’s my entire fault, too!” He complained, “I mean, _they_ were the ones that went without us. And you didn’t see it, either! You were too busy complaining about how flashy I am and how if another fangirl went here asking for a picture of me shirtless you were going to murder me!” Know the complaint became a whine, as he pointed a finger at Kasamatsu, eyes teary, “You’re so mean!”

Kasamatsu pressed his fingers on his closed eyes, sighing heavily and trying to calm down. He knew this was a bad idea. He’d never been to the water park before. But of course, saying that proved to be a mistake, because they all just insisted that he had to go even _more_ , and now there he was, lost in this completely giant water park without any ways to contact his stupid teammates who _left him alone in his own birthday_. Well, with Kise, but anyways.

“Alright, alright, sorry, I know it’s not your fault.” His eyes were still closed, his expression concentrated as he tried to figure out what to do. Fighting with Kise was _definitely_ not going to help. “I’m going to kick everyone’s asses,” the thought seemed to help him calming down and feeling better, “now, what do we do?”

Kise thought for a second. “Hm, maybe we should go to the information center? It’s the most obvious point for them to wait for us,” he thought. “Man, not having our cellphones really is a pain.”

“I _told_ you guys this was a bad idea,” he complained.

Kise’s face was outraged.

“That’s not true at all! The water park is nice! I can’t believe you’ve never been here before!” An excited smile started showing itself on Kise’s face, “I mean, your birthday is right in the middle of summer! It’s the perfect excuse to come here! And it’s so refreshing, not to mention it’s fun! You’re always so serious, I bet you spend your birthday at home! You need to relax more, you know!” When did Kasamatsu start being scolded?

“Alright, alright, I get it,” he interrupted, showing Kise his palms. “But now we’re lost in the middle of nowhere and have no ways to contact them!”

“Well, we could start by looking at the closest places, right? We may find them there! Maybe they’re in the waterslide,” the grin on his face made Kasamatsu wonder if he really was concerned about finding the others at all, or he just wanted to go to the waterslide. He was really inclined to believe the latter, but the way Kise was smiling made he realize that well, maybe it didn’t matter, and maybe Kise was right and he needed to let go more, and well, it would be fun to spend his birthday with Kise, after all, right?

Or maybe he was going crazy.

Again, he was more inclined to choose the latter. 

_This is stupid. We should wait for them._ “Alright.”

“Aaah, senpai, you’re smiling!” The younger boy pointed out, doing the same, looking so incredibly happy Kasamatsu almost felt bad.

“I’m not smiling, idiot.” He denied, even though he wasn’t really sure of that. Well, it was his first time in a water park after all. It was natural to be excited, right? Except he had never been excited about the water park at all. It was just the way Kise talked about it – like it was so awesome, it made him want to try. If it made him so happy, it should be good, right?

“Why are you embarrassed? I like your smile!” And Kasamatsu couldn’t believe it one bit, not when Kise was showing him _this_ bright, stupid, wide smile to him.

“Stop doing that with your face,” he complained, walking in the waterslide direction.

“Eh? What did I do? Wait for me, senpai!” He followed after, still puzzled at that last command.

Xxx

There was just one problem about the water park. The ridiculously huge line.

And the ridiculously huge amount of Kise’s fangirls that approached him in said line, too.

 _Fangirls 14 and 15 are coming_ , he thought, sighing and feeling his shoulders stiff in nervousness. Well, Kise sure was admirable, he would give him that. How he could manage to keep a smile straight on his face and look pleasant with all of them, Kasamatsu would never understand. He didn’t like that façade, though. He liked Kise much better when he was acting natural, not trying to stay pleasant, and had that huge happy grin on his face as he talked about the things he loved, or his face locked in a serious expression as he was playing, or even the way he would look at Kasamatsu lovingly when he was sad, like he was the only person that could make him feel better, and even though it hurt him more than anything else, he loved that Kise, _his_ Kise, the real Kise, way more than that always pleasant Kise that did everything right to impress some bunch of girls he doesn’t even _know_.

 _Tell me again,_ Kasamatsu asked himself, _why am I jealous of a bunch of girls that don’t even know how he really is? No, wait, that’s not even the real question. WHY DID I END UP FALLING FOR THIS IDIOT?_

Kise put his arm around Kasamatsu’s shoulder, and he felt a shiver. He would have brushed him off, if it weren’t for Fangirl No.15, who was now right in front of them, a shy smile as she asked, “are you Kise Ryouta?”

“Oh, so you recognized me,” he said, scratching the back of his head like he was embarrassed, a shy smile, “yes, I am. And what’s your name, dear?”

He wanted to puke.

“Oh, I’m Lucy, and this is Haruka,” she pointed at Fangirl No. 14. “And this one with you is… Oh, wait, I know! It’s your captain, right? From the basketball club?”

Now he was pointing that smile at him, “they know you, Kasamacchi!” he was ridiculously pleased, but Kasamatsu was used to it. He knew this one was sincere. 

The girl looked embarrassed, “oh, I just happened to see you at the cover of a basketball magazine… So I bought it, and I remember there was a picture of this guy. Nice to meet you, Kasamatsu!” she waved a little at him.

“N-Nice to meet you…” he stuttered. Why couldn’t they just take a picture and _go away_?

Fangirl No. 14 (Haruka, wasn’t it?) giggled, “my, I never thought someone could be next to Kise-kun and still look cute!” 

“I… I… I’m not… Thank you…” he muttered, blushing heavily, looking at the other side. The two girls giggled, and Kise looked like he was having real trouble trying not to burst out laughing of his misery. He wanted to kick him.

“So, Kise-kun… Can we take a picture with you?” Fangirl No. 15 asked, already holding the came on his hands. Of course, Kise smiled widely and nodded as he said, “sure,” looking like he wouldn’t rather do anything else. Kasamatsu sighed. “Kasamacchi, would you mind taking the picture for us?” he handed him the camera. Kasamatsu sighed.

“Sure.” 

The two girls were practically screaming as they _threw themselves on Ryouta_ , one of them had her hand on his chest. His _bare_ chest. That girl was using the pose as an excuse to touch him. He felt something inside him boil, but tried not to ruin his reputation – for the sake of Ryouta – and just took the picture as quickly as he could, so the girl could stop touching him. It worked, and as soon as they took the picture Kise waved a “see you,” and they left. Kasamatsu sighed in relief, noticing just then that he had been holding his breath.

Kise was giggling, “oh, Kasamacchi, you’re so _cute_ , even next to me, uh?”

“Shut up,” he crossed his arms, “and stop being so full of yourself.”

He laughed, “You do take things too seriously.”

“Well, they just wouldn’t go away.” He complained, “How do you even do that? It’s so uncomfortable!” 

“Are you praising my abilities on handling people, Kasamacchi?” Damn stupid pretty boy, why could he read him so well? 

“No, I’m telling you that I’m going to leave you alone and go look for the others if one more damn fangirl shows up,” he threatened, “I swear to God, Kise…”

“Oh, it looks like it’s your turn!” he literally _pushed_ Kasamatsu to the stairs, “good luck, Kasamacchi!”

“Why are you telling me good luck, stupid noisy brat?” he kicked him while climbing, annoyed to the very last bone.

And Kise was _still giggling_.

“Don’t tell me you’re scared!” he mocked, but the look on Kasamatsu’s eyes showed him he was right on the spot. “Eeeh? For real?”

“Shut up! It’s normal to get a little scared because that thing is big, that’s all!” It was the truth. He wasn’t particularly scared of heights, but well, it was big, and he could feel something flinching in his stomach, but it was also some kind of excitement. He started climbing until he noticed Ryouta was going with him, “what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m going with you,” Kise answered, shrugging, “so you won’t be scared.”

“This just scares me more, idiot! As if I would trust you!”

“Waaah, so mean!” his eyes were teary, and Kasamatsu decided that it was a better idea to just ignore him.

The first thing the vigilant said when he saw Ryouta was to point his palm at him in a “stop” sign, “only one each time, boy,” he said.

“I know, I’m just here because he’s scared!” Kise said playfully.

“I told you, I’m not scared!” Kasamatsu objected, and probably the whole park heard his yells. 

“Well, if that’s the case, it’s ok,” the vigilant said, “but don’t try to go!”

“Alright,” Kise said cheerfully.

_Why is everyone ignoring me?_

That stupid brat really wanted to ruin his life.

“Alright, cross your arms on your chest, like this,” the vigilant instructed, “close your eyes and hold your breath when you’re close to the water. And don’t worry,” he smiled like he was talking to a little kid, “it will be over sooner than you think. Just calm down and let it go.” 

The way Kise smiled showed him that something bad, really bad was happening.

 _Not that shit again,_ he thought, but it was too late. Kise was already singing.

“Let it go, let it go,” he started, putting his hands on Kasamatsu’s shoulders, “and I’ll rise like the break of dawn,” his smile was clearly mischievous, like he was trying really bad not to laugh hysterically like some kind of Disney super villain. _Is my face that funny right now?_ He could only feel him scowl. But then Kise started practically screaming, “let it go, let it go! That perfect girl is… Gone!” and right when he sang that part, he kicked Kasamatsu, forcing him to go down in the waterslide before he was prepared, and now he was _clearly_ laughing, the bastard, as he started screaming in some kind of panic plus shock and annoyance, and he could see that the vigilant was laughing and he hated the blonde so, so much.

He felt the impact with the water, closing his eyes. As he emerged back, Kise was already getting prepared to go, so he swam the furthest away he could. He was going to _kill_ him. That noisy annoying idiot, what the hell was he doing, acting like that?

He was still singing.

“Here I staaaaand in the light of daaaaaaaay,” he fell on the water, and Kasamatsu took the chance immediately, holding his head in the water for a few seconds before letting him emerge back. He didn’t look annoyed, if the satisfied grin in his face was any indication, “let the storm rage on…” he had his arms open, pointing somewhere in the sky, and the biggest, biggest and most stupid smile Yukio had ever witnessed was showing on his face. He would have facepalmed, if he weren’t busy throwing all the water he could on Kise.

“Fuck you, Ryouta!” he yelled, but all he could hear was the sound of Ryouta’s laugh, and then, _splash_ , it was a war, the two of them throwing water against each other’s faces and yelling and _laughing_. After all, he was happy. He was happy to have that noisy stupid idiot to make his days brighter. He was happy that he was the only one that could see that carefree side of him, too. And it was fun, to make a water fight.

Until, of course, he heard a voice behind him.

“What the _fuck_ are you guys doing?”

It was Kobori.

They both stopped. Kise was smiling, looking apologetic. Kasamatsu looked mortified. 

They were _in public_.

“Ahn, I…”

“Honestly,” Moriyama cut him off, “I can’t believe you two sometimes. You can’t just go there and disappear!”

“You were the ones who disappeared!” Kasamatsu complained, pointing a fist at them.

“No, you were! We told you we were going to get a table while Kise ordered his ice cream, and you two never came!” 

“You _said_ that?”

He was so focused on talking to Ryouta he didn’t hear.

Moriyama rolled his eyes. “God, you’re _so_ into each other. Could you please stop forgetting about your surroundings? And you two should better get out of the pool,” he added, handing his hand to Kasamatsu to help him do just that. He was still mortified. Kise was laughing.

 _Idiot_. 

xxx

Well, after the big water park mess, they finally decided to go home. He and Kise were at his place, eating some cake with his mother and siblings. 

“So, Yu-chan,” his mum asked, smiling at him, “did you have fun today?”

“That idiot embarrassed me to no end,” he complained, but before Kise could complain he added, “but it was fun.”

Kise looked so happy it was almost unfair, his face immediately lightning up. “See, I told you it was a good idea!” He laughed.

His mother was chuckling, “Well, you’re the only person who could ever make my Yu-chan admit he liked something, Kise-kun. I’m impressed!” 

“That last comment Moriyama made though,” Kise laughed, determined to make Kasamatsu embarrassed. Whenever him and his family met, it felt like the Embarrassing Yukio Olympics, everyone doing their best to share and every possible story, “About me and you. Does he know?”

“He figured out that I like you, but I don’t think he knows we’re dating. He probably things that if we were I would start being more kind with you or something,” he was scowling at his cake.

“Well, I thought so too,” Kise pouted, looking exactly like Touou’s Sakurai when he challenged Seirin’s captain.

“Then you’re stupid,” he said categorically, eating a piece of his cake.

“So mean!” He complained.

When they were on his room, however, Kasamatsu placed a kiss on Kise’s forehead. “Stupid,” he completed, “I only do that in private.”

Kise didn’t seem to mind.


End file.
